One More Fight
by Evmoy15
Summary: Post Halo 3, When FUD crash lands on a uncharted planet, The MC meets some new friends. And it just so happens that they need his help. Just One More Fight Rated T for Laungue


One Final Effort

The UNSCOF warthog careened around a corner, closely followed by a UNSCOF mongoose. The pair surged towards the UNSCOF frigate _Forward Unto Dawn, _Ready and waiting for takeoff, the driver of the jeep was none other than SPARTAN-117, with the Arbiter gunning, the pair on the mongoose was SpecOps elites N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham. The master chief and friends neared the ship, cortana yelled into his helmet "GUN IT, CHIEF! JUMP! FLOOR IT! RIGHT INTO THE HANGAR!" The Spartan red-lined the Hog' and N'tho did the same with the mongi, chief reached up and pushed the garage door opener button on the Hog's visor. _Dawn's _Stanley© Garage door opener whirred to life, right as the Hog' jumped, a Covie brute chopper pulled up behind the, fire streaming from the boost ports, dual nail guns blazing. However as he mongi cleared and the door shut, one nail landed in the AI terminal, causing the _Dawn's _FTL drive to spin up and activate right as it hit the portal, causing a

Reverse slip space action and sending the fully incitant _Forward Unto Dawn- _somewhere.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Aang, finding a good spot on the grounds surrounding the western air temple, he put appa down and immediately walked over to the nearest wall and sat down. Zuko, seeing that the avatar had landed, put his balloon into a sharp decent.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Engaging slipspace matrix… Now! _Forward unto Dawn _exited the blackness of slipspace inside the planet's atmosphere, causing it to be sucked down at dizzying speeds, Cortana put all power to reverse thrusters and, by luck, they found a place to put down. However, that "place" was, you guessed it, the western air temple.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Zuko jumped back as the big gray thing rushed past in front of his balloon, the heat from it simply disintegrated the balloon's fabric, sending it into a free-fall.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Sokka saw the big grey thing plunging towards his airbender friend, he yelled a warning, and only because of his airbending was he able to dodge it. The gang watched in awe as the thing righted itself and a hatch opened. They all drew their bending weapons/swords when a female voice came from the green one and said "Don't shoot, were friendly!"

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Toph mumbled to her companions "Its not him talking, its someone else." But before anyone could ask who or what, a fire nation war balloon, or what was left of one smashed into the ground and a dazed Zuko stepped out. Sokka yelled "ZUKO!"

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Master Chief, realizing that this was an enemy to these people, drew his M6G and slammed it into the newcomers jaw. Zuko mumbled "I want to join the avatar." Cortana, over MJLOINR'S speakers asked 

who the avatar was; the one with the blue arrow put his hand up and said "Me" The mc stood up, holding Zuko in his grasp and motioned for his new friends to follow, and after some convincing Toph followed. The catwalk sealed behind them.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The gang walked through the "Forward unto Dawn" until they came to the brig, where 3 reptilian creatures were waiting, with a syringe. The master chief said "This will make him tell the truth." One of the reptilians slammed the needle into him. "Zuko's eyes went wide, and he said in a monotone voice "I love Mai, Azula always lies and I want to join the avatar." "Aang turned and said "Well, if you agree to train me fire bending, than I can't see why not, BUT, you will be watched 24/7." Aang turned to the mc and said "We are what's le-" He was cut off as the mc nodded to U'ese, the elite pushed a button on a control panel, causing 5 helmets to slam down on the gang's heads, their stares went blank.

This was the new way of teaching/ Intel gathering. As fast as they appeared, they were gone. The Spartan held up a hand and turned to a console, after a few seconds he turned back and said "you are the avatar's friends; you have been traveling with him as he is trying to end the war, your invasion failed and you want my help." The gang stared in awe, Sokka was the first one to recover, he said "How- who- WHAT THE FRAKK?" 117 Turned to face him and said, "Brainwave tech, then my A.I. (pulls chip out of head and puts in console.) Sorted the files and gave me revlant data, you have also learned basic UNSC/COVIE Tech." So let's go the armory and get you suited up in armor and get your choice weapons. The group stepped into a lift; the doors sealed and in plunged downward.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Mai was frantic, she couldn't find Zuzu anywhere, there was a failed invasion, and 300 new prisoners sent to the biggest prison about 300 km out. She walked into her room and saw a single scroll on her bed, she opened it and read (Dearest Mai, I have decided that the life of a price is not right for me, I have gone to join the avatar, and to break my uncle out of jail, please don't take this wrong. I will be trying the western air temple first.

Your boyfriend,

Zuko.)

At that moment, her door burst open and Iroh came in panting, he said "MAI! I know everything, we've got to get the hell out of here, the guards are on my tail and their after you too, Azula walked in and seized the letter from Mai, her features turned to anger, and the letter began to roast in her grasp, she order the guards to have the traitors sent to the prison. She grinned and said "The western air temple, eh?" She turned to the nearest guard and said "Ready the fleet of airships were, going on a little trip."

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The 17 year old selected a "Shotgun" from the rack of weapons and gripped it tightly, the master chief walked up behind him and said "Shotgun eh?" Sokka jumped, and responded, yeah, most powerful hand-held weapon, right?" The mc nodded and led Sokka to the firing range, the 17 year old aimed at the target and pulled the trigger, the powerful weapon blew him into the nearest wall, but the shot was a dead on bulls eye. The mc removed his helmet and looked at the target in amazement, he turned to Sokka and said "Wrong stance, but the only one that aims that good without an oracle is, well me. The mc offered Sokka a hand and said "Sokka, your SPARTAN-II material." Sokka just stood for a minute and than saluted the chief. After 117 showed him the proper stance, the Spartan stood and walked over 

to Sokka's sword and asked if he could modify it, Sokka obliged and the mc walked back to the armory and saw Aang looking at and AR and at his staff, the mc walked over and picked up the AR and the staff, Aang didn't say a thing just nodded. MC walked over to Toph who was modifying some chain gun barrels to fit her wrists, John saw tubes running from the barrels to a satchel of 12.7MM ammo on her back, but no firing mechanism. Toph turned to a wall and flicked her wrists. A flurry of 12.7MM bullets tore into the titanium-D wall, Toph quickly pulled the bullets back into the satchel, MC rolled through the MJLOINR XP OS on his helmet and pulled up the file on Toph, Metal bending." MC was still amazed that they could control the elements like that, then he passed Katara and saw her trying to pick between a M6D or an M6G, he turned and pointed to the M6D, Katara nodded and buckled it to her waist, The last person was Zuko, who had two flamethrower canisters linked to lines that came out under his wrists, he turned and said "Amplify my bending by 20 fold." The MC walked over to the PAX system and paged everyone to the experimental weapons room. Upon arrival the 5 looked at suits with their names below them. The MC stood on the podium and began "These are project- C.M.S.A.S, some less powerful armor systems with everything but the reflex amplification system. Now I've taken the liberty of modifying each suit to fit you, Sokka, you first, Sokka stepped up, mc walked over, and said, I've modified your wolf helmet to act as a helmet for this suit, he then handed Sokka his sword and said, "switch it on." Sokka flipped the switch and 2 beams of pure energy shot out on either side of the blade and the metal itself turner red hot. "MC said " 2 energy hilts and the blade heats to 20,000 degrees Fahrenheit." Sokka switched it off and pieced his suit on 1 part at a time, lastly slipping on the helmet, the HUD initialized and 5 yellow dots appeared on FOF tracker, the shield/health bars reached full, and as Sokka strapped his sword onto the leg plates and picked up the M90A the weapon interfaced with the OS. MC motioned for Toph to step up next, he began to explain "I've modified the suit to amplify your bending therefore increasing your sight, and through this neural implant, (MC pushes a button.) that interfaces with you optic nerve, therefore giving you sight/HUD. Toph slipped on the helmet and screamed "I CAN SEE!" The mc just nodded, while Toph was running around screaming in amazement as she marveled at the sights before her, but at the same time the suit took her earth bending sight and gave her peripheral vision, with foresight. Aang was next, the master chief handed him the staff and said "Turning the right handle will fire the internal AR, and the suit's helmet features a blue arrow and through this neural implant, I accessed your subconsous and unlocked your 7th charka and the suit amplifies the power of the avatar state tenfold. Go on, try it." Aang slipped on the helmet, the suit powered up, he sat down and the whole suit glowed, Aang rose from the floor, Dawn rose from the ground, the sun got brighter, and Aang settled back down. The chief stood and began "We will, using this temple to amplify the ships comm. Systems, contact and UNSC/COVIE Separatist forces and call for backup, but tomorrow we will break your forces out of the prison, so eat, train, sleep, but do not leave the ship, we will be taking off and scanning the planet, dropping probes, etc. And with that, he walked to the lift and accelerated off to the bridge. Aang went to meditate, train. Sokka went to learn how to operate the vehicles, Zuko followed Aang to train him and Toph went to eat. But before Aang went to his "Room" he called Appa into the hangar bay. The door shut and _Dawn_ rose from the ground.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

MC Gave the command to seal airlocks/doors and Cortana lit _Dawn's _two fusion engines and she rose into the sky. MC read the status screen : _ UNSCDF Forward Unto Dawn status: _Slip space coils, Blown, 50 MAC shells, 20 Archer pods and 3 long swords. The MC looked out the viewport and saw a fleet of fire nation airships, he turned to Arby and said "Charge MAC cannon, ready archers and sound the alarm, the PAX system clicked on "Combat alert Beta, all forces report to the bridge immedaly!"

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Princess Azula looked at reports, all was well, a bell rang Azula looked up and saw a grey thing facing them "What the Hell?" It fired a weapon, half the fleet was gone. Azula yelled orders "Engines to full power, fire all weapons, scramble the fighters! Do it 5 minutes ago!" (fighters are the little ships.)

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

MC was amazed 1 archer pod eliminated half of them, but they were firing weapons now, the lift opened and out stepped the gang, 20 firebombs impacted the dawn's hull Cortana shouted "Underside armor at 75" Chief cringed, this sort of thing wasn't his forte and _Dawn _ had been weakened by the battle with the brutes and the slip space incident. He turned to Arby and said "Fire MAC cannon!" Dawn shook as the white hot ball of tungsten impacted the fleet destroying all but the biggest ship, which sped away.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Azula watched in horror at the fire nation's biggest fleet was eliminated, she turned to the captain and said "GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The badly damaged ship sped away in full overload.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Arby told the gang to return to previous activities, he then turned to the chief and said "Lord Hood replied to our message, he'll be here in two days." MC nodded, and replied "We'll execute the jailbreak tomorrow, he turned to Cortana and said "Take us to LEO now." Dawn rose into low earth orbit and began the scans.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Sokka had learned the pelican, scorpion, mongoose and Hornet. He hopped into the driver's seat of the warthog and sped off, rounding corners and making power slides like a pro, something just felt right about this to him. He stopped the LRV and looked at the moon through the digital skylight, he said "I'll free you Suki, whatever it takes, I'll free you." Aang walked to the metal door that had a sign labeled Katara on it, Aang knocked and said "Katara, are you in there?" Nothing, Aang looked at the FOF indicator on his HUD, there was a yellow dot, but it did not move. Aang quickly punched in the override code on the door, it slid open and there was Katara, drowning in pool of her own blood, with a cut on her forehead, Aang looked at the blood- soaked dresser, she must of banged her head. Her helmet lay on the bed. Aang quickly opened up a comm. Channel with the closets person, "SOKKA! Katara cut her head open, she's lost a lot of blood, GET UP HERE NOW!" Sokka took off like greased lightning. Aang grabbed a can of biofoam from the shelf and filled the wound with it. Sokka burst in the door and looked at the scene before him, Aang yelled "HELP ME GET HER TO THE MED BAY, PAIGE THE CHIEF!" The 2 picked her up and carried her to the med bay, Chief burst in and immedly went to work. 20 Minutes Later Chief walked to the gang and said "She'll be fine but she probably shouldn't participate in the invasion tomorrow. And speaking of that, follow me. They soon arrived at the bridge and the MC began to explain "We'll go in via HEV drop pods and end up in the prison part of the complex, than we get the prisoners to the PZ, plant the nuke and get the hell out of dodge." Sokka responded "Simple enough." 12 hours later he was doubting his earlier thoughts as the HEV screamed towards earth, the tremendous G's causing Sokka to barf rapidly, the suit's anti barf systems caught the vomit. The MC keyed the comm. And said "Sokka, nearing drop site ready weapons, over." Sokka strapped his sword to his back and pulled out the M90A. The pod smashed through the roof of the prison and into the floor, the group kicked the pods open and came out, weapons blazing.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Hodga, heard a smash into the other room and the sounds of death. The door into the cell block broke in half and he saw the avatar and friends, but what were they wearing? And who was the green one? He 

saw what looked like his son's wolf helmet and the person wearing it mowing down fire nation soldiers. He said "Sokka? What?" Sokka's voice replied "Just listen and follow along dad."

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Toph stood back, cracked her knuckles and busted all the locks off of the doors, the resistance members piled out and grouped up. Sokka turned to the chief and said "I've got to find her." The chief nodded. Sokka ran off until all 117 could hear was the BANG-CH-CK of the M90A.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

I ran down the hall, gunning down the fire nation, I found a closed door and using my suit's strength, I kicked it open. I saw Suki on the floor, with Azula standing over her, lighting at the ready. Azula looked up and shot me with the lighting, my shields dropped to zero, and my chest plate was scorched. Azula couldn't figure out why I wasn't dead. I looked at the ammo counter for the shotgun and saw no avabile shells. I dropped it and drew my sword, switching it on, I charged and yelled "DIE BITCH!!" The sword plunged into her, and she fell, lifeless. I walked over to Suki and helped her up, before she could ask I said "Later, we've got to get the hell out of here. Retrieving my M90 we ran off down the hall. Halfway back I spotted a cell with Iroh, and the emo girl, Mai? I shot the lock off and Iroh said "She's with us." We sprinted back to the group which was fighting off the whole army there. Chief saw me and planted the nuke. The timer counted down from 10:00 in my HUD. Chief called the _Dawn's _crew, (Being the 3 shangeli.) and she made her decent. We piled in and _Dawn_ sped away barely outrunning the shockwave the nuke created as it exploded. I saw the wind prediction on the STARS display, and thought "What of the radiation?) As if reading my mind, chief looked at me and said "Don't worry, no radiation, But it might cause it to snow all over the world." At that moment, snow poured down.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Ozai looked at the cloud that rose over the army base, one of the generals walked in and said, that's a 75 loss including Azula. Ozai looked up and said "Pull back everything, NOW!" Fire burst out everywhere. The general scurried off.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Snow was scattered everywhere as _Forward Unto Dawn _fired horizontal thrusters and landed. The hangar bay door opened up to reveal a warthog with a plow attached, it shot forward and began plowing the temple grounds.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

I walked around the ship looking for Katara, chief had said she was wandering about. Sokka would have helped but he was too busy catching up with Suki. I walked right into Katara, darn that ADHD! I was overjoyed to see her. "Katara! You're okay! Of course Aang, I just bumped my head. I pulled her into a hug, after we broke apart I began. Katara, about the sub, She cut me off. Aang, I know and I do want to go steady with you. We pulled in and kissed, it was wet because we were both crying, but none the less, it was a kiss. What stopped us from going outside was the PAX system paging them to the mess hall.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

MC walked up to the podium and yelled "SHUT UP!" The resistance forces immediacy quieted and paid attention. MC began "Now I'm sure you all have questions, so well…" He pushed a button on the 

enorums keyboard before him and the helmets dropped out of nowhere, instantly answering questions and teaching protocols, respect and the like. Arbiter looked up from the console and said "New ships, slipping in." MC activated the perimeter cameras , an enormous fleet of ships of all different sizes warped in. The group in the mess hall (aboard the _Dawn _that is.) looked on in awe. John turned to Arby and said "When I asked for backup, I didn't think we'd get the whole fleet." Arbiter turned back to the console, and noticed the blinking, "Incoming Transsmion" Light. He said "Incoming transmission on UNSCDF local grid AFHD245879. 117 replied "On screen" The big screen lit up with the faces of Fleet master R'tas Vadumnee and Admiral Lord Hood. Hood reached down and flicked a switch. He faced the Chef and the restiance, who were now all saluting. He began "Master chief, I'm sending over a pelican with myself and fleet master. You better have one hell of a good reason for calling a combat alert alpha." The screen went dark. MC yelled "CORTANA!!." The A.I. appeared on the holo-pad, before she could ask MC yelled "WHY DID YOU DECLARE AN ALPHA ALERT? I SAID THE HIGHEST THIS WAS, WAS A DELTA!" The A.I. coolly responded, "Well upon analyzing the data, and the amount of enemy forces in the capital, I thought we could use the extra help." The Spartan looked at the data displayed on the screen and nodded. He responded to Cortana "Alright, but if you EVER do anything like that again, I WILL personally put a round through your chip." He then turned to the PAX console and announced "All scattered forces, please report to the mess hall." This resulted in Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Mai, Iroh and Toph all filing in and sitting down. The nearby airlock hissed open, Arbiter and MC Both stood and sylemtaionuly yelled "FLEET MASTER/ADMIRAL ON THE DECK!" The whole mess hall stood and saluted. (Thanks to the training provided by the helmets.) The pair of high ranking officers took the two front most seats. The chief turned around to the keyboard, yanked out the chip and plugged it into the proper port and opened up MS PowerPoint. He yanked out the long pointer and began "Firstly, there are several large fireball launchers that will need to be taken out. We don't know if these have enough power to damage the pelicans, but they will destroy any hornets/jets that we throw in there. Then Clicks Slide There will be a large naval fleet, that is where the experimental boats come in, hopefully we have enough. There is also the fleet of airships. So, to combat these, we'll send in the long swords/seraphs. After the battalions are removed, our air fleet will assist the ground attack. The marines will siege the defense tower and gather maps that give us a general idea where the fire nation have control of earth kingdom colonies. The rest of the marine forces will plant small explosive charges all over the city that will be linked to the main charge in the city's central core, or power plant. By this time the avatar will have been dropped off and will have killed the fire lord and his friends will have planted the main nuke. At this point, all forces will pull out except _Forward Unto Dawn, _We will be waiting 2 klicks up spin from the city. The avatar's friends will have picked him up and will be speeding towards their exit, An transport jet, they will then rendezvous with the _Dawn _And marine teams will be dispatched to remove the remaining fire nation militias." Lord Hood stood and said "You've really outdone yourself this time chief. Now where can I get some grub around here?" The chief responed "Ummm.. The avatar and friends will be cooking for _Dawn's _mess hall." MC turned to Katara, who would inevitably have to do the cooking and said "Well, got to go, places to go, people to see. Is that arbiter calling? Coming Arby!" And with that he dashed into a lift and took off. Katara yelled "SOKKA, AANG, ZUKO! You guys are waiting tables. Iroh, you are making tea, Toph, you're with me. Food. GO! GO! GO!" Mai turned and asked what she and Suki should do. Katara responded "Um, Help Iroh." The group of 8 worked all night and most of the next day, making lunch for the hungry army. The PAX system bonged "Please return to your assighned ships, we're going to be taking off in 20 muintes, Gaang, please report to the bridge immedaly, thank you." The 8 people rushed to the nearest lift, soon after they were 

climbing onto the bridge. MC stood and said "In 12 hours we'll be going to battle, Sokka I assume the 5 seater warthog is completed?" Sokka nodded. MC resumed " Sokka, Toph, Katara, Suki, You'll be driving and planting the nuke, Zuko, Mai you'll be leading the force that takes out the "AA Batteries" And Iroh will be heading up the bomb planting force-thing. So ready yourselves!" Aang and Katara immedaly began making out. (Pulls out of Aang's daydream and back into reality.) Aang? AANG! "Hunh, yeah what?" MC asked him, "Well what of the plan??" Aang responded "Yeah its good. GO TEAM AVATAR!." _Dawn's _engines came up to 100, the frigate took off, the rest of the fleet following.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Ozai looked over the horizon, at the mass of his own forces that stood at the ready. He saw 5 of the small ships dubbed "Hornets" because of their look. Ozai fell back laughing "BU-HA-HA-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's it? 5 hornets? BA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A high ranking general turned to him and said "Sir? You really should have a second look." Ozai looked out the window and crapped his pants, the mighty fire lord, crapped all over the throne room floor. He yelled at the generals and admirals in the room "Well, SCRAMBLE THE FORCES!! DO IT 20 MUINTES AGO!!" The great amount of ships blocked the sun. This was it, the real day of black sun.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The group of 5 UNSCDF pelican dropships neared the capital city. Zuko yelled over the engine "OKAY MARINES, WE"LL BE DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMNED WARZONE. NO SISSIES!" Mai responded in a monotone voice "This is boring." As the pelicans rounded the corner there was all 5 "AA Batteries" firing like it was nobody's business. Several rounds struck the lead pelican and it went down, engines flaming. Zuko yelled "GET TATCIAL MARINES." The pelican smashed into the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a stop. The other 4 pelicans landed and the small platoon began fighting, AR's and BR's sang the song of death and as Zuko tried out his new modified fire bending, the sounds of fire nation being toasted rang out. Daggers flew, and the platoon pushed to the first "AA Battery" The trio of Mai and Zuko rushed in, placing the det cord on the support structure. They booked it outside, Zuko holding the detonator in hand, he pushed the button. It beeped and the "AA Battery" exploded into flames and the platoon moved on.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The UNSCDF longsword group alpha tore across the snow covered sky and fired the 50-HE missiles at the nearest group of airships and turned them into a flaming inferno. MC Yelled out orders over FLEETCOM as fast as Arbiter could change the incoming messages, MAC guns thundered, Plasma turrets wined, and the battle raged on.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The group of hornets broke off and the lead one headed towards the palace, dodging the fireballs and other assorted weaponry. 500 meters from the palace, the driver, Aang fired the missiles and blew a hole in the palace wall, the hornets wings sheared off as it hit the hole that was too small for it. It skidded on the skids into the fire lord's war room, where he sat in his chair waiting. Aang slid the glass pilot's cover open and jumped out. Ozai stood, and said "Avatar, lets finish this." He did that thing with his hand to motion for the fight to start. Aang was in for one hell of a fight.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Iroh's lead pelican shook as it fired a salvo of missiles. The COM clicked on and the pilot began "LZ's nice and hot, ready for some intervention, we'll be hi-." He was cut off as a white flash consumed the cockpit of the pelican. A marine sergeant dashed over to the console on the wall and put the pelican into 

a series of loops and turns, the front right engine whined as it tried to counter the amazing g-forces pushing against the fuselage. The engine exploded into flames and the dropship slammed into the dirt. Iroh looked overhead and saw the rest of the battle group planting their devices. He turned to the marine engineer and asked "Are the devices intact?" The engineer nodded in response. Iroh barked "Well? Let's move and get these charges intact."

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The modified warthog assault vehicle hung from the belly of Bravo-217, Its driver bouncing the hog's 12.0 liter chev engine off of its 10,000 RPM rev limiter. The Pilot began "We'll drop you about 50 meters over the surface and about 1 KM from the target. The driver of the vehicle responded "Ok, what's our ETA?" "About 5 Minutes" The pilot replied. The hog shook in its hooks, the pilot began "10,9,8- Sokka put the shifter into 1st gear and revved up the engine- 5,4,3- he let out the clutch and the wheels quickly accelerated to 70 MPH.- 1, NOW. The locking mechanism clicked and the hog fell and slammed into the ground bouncing off of the heavy duty shocks and taking out a group of fire nation soldiers, splattering blood all over the front end. Sokka spun the vehicle towards the target and saw a platoon of soldiers in his way. He mumbled under his breath "Come get it you fuckers." The clutch tore out and the hog flew into the group of soldiers, splattering their remains all over the windshield.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Zuko pressed the button on the detonator, sending the last "AA Battery" up in flames. He clicked on FLEETCOM 7 and said "Master Chief, the anti-air has been cleared, you can start your attack run. The battling everywhere stopped, the armies looked to the sky to see the force that was the UNSC come tearing in, MAC rounds impacted the ground leaving craters in their wake, plasma turrets whined leaving glass everywhere, fire nation citizens screamed as they tried to escape. This WAS the hour, This WAS the UNSC, everyone looked to the palace to see the all powerful avatar rising holding a pure ball on energy in his hands, steadily growing, waiting to be fired at its target.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Gordon Freeman pushed the sample into the anti-mass spectrometer, the room flashed green and he was teleported, somewhere.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

The group of 4 piled into the LRV and Sokka activated the nuke's timer. It began counting down from 10 Minutes. The group looked up just in time to see Aang fire the engreny ball at the fire lord. The whole volcano shook, ships began slipping out, pelicans were picking up troops and returning to their ships. Sokka grabbed the hog's key and turned, the engine cranked, backfired, spluttered and stalled out. He cursed under his breath and turned the key again. The engine spluttered and smoked, then roared . He put it into gear and took off. Suki shouted to him "WHY ARE YOU DRIVING LIKE THAT?" Sokka barked back " I CAN'T SEE, THERE IS TOO MUCH BLOOD ON THE WHINSHIELD!"

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Everything stopped and everyone looked to the palace where the avatar was getting ready to fire his energy ball. A huge cloud of dark energy hovered above him. The ball discharged, the ground shook and the clock started ticking. 5:00 4:59 4:58 4:57

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Sokka slammed the front bumper of the LRV into another group of soldiers, splattering blood everywhere. The hog rolled up to what was left of the palace and Sokka blasted the horn.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Aang fell to the ground, his suit beeping, he cured up a stim of pure meth. He'd pay the price later, but 

it would keep him going for awhile. He dashed down the front steps of the palace and climbed into the hog, he turned to Sokka and said "Mr. watertribe, after careful consideration, I have decided, not to endorse this city." He responded "So have I" and floored the accelerator.

The ground shook and began to open up, lava began spurting out in all directions. The explosion had awakened the volcano. Pelicans and Phantoms were lifting off towards their ships and the ships were jumping out like nobody's business. The warthog took off, its 12.0 Liter chev engine powering it over the remains of the palace, Sokka slammed it around a corner and towards the target, the engine roared as it tore through all 6 gears of the corvette tranny. Sokka spun the wheel, flattening a group of soldiers, the distance counter read 500 Meters and the group saw the jet. An explosion rocketed the ground and the hill to the jet was destroyed. Sokka saw an overturned scorpion tank, he downshifted and floored the accelerator, Katara yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?" he didn't respond. The distance, time and speed all counted off. 30 seconds, 100 M and 60 MPH, 70, 80 90, 100…_ boom! _ The front end slammed into the makeshift ramp and the hog' flew through the air, doing several front flips before coming to a skidding stop. Sokka climbed out and after making sure his comrades were ok, he ran to the cockpit, started the engines and rammed the throttle as far forward as it would go. The jet tore from the ground, engines screaming in full overload.

HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO HALO

Aang shook his head to clear the disoeartion, he crawled over to Katara and looked at her faceplate, he removed the helmet causing Katara's long brown hair to fall to the side. After pulling his own helmet off he looked into her eyes and pulled her into a kiss. He could hear yelling from the discarded helmet "HIT SLIPSPACE, NOW!" And knowing that his friends would be okay, he passed out.

_Fin_

That's all for now folks, you'll have to wait for the sequel to see what happens next. And you may not get the sequel for awhile because I have some, other avatar stuff, a steel angel krumui/bleach crossover and some half-life coming.

Thanks to those who took the time to read and review.

-Evmoy15

Don't Own Avatar, Halo, Half-Life Or Anything Else.

Check Out my home forum at: Page 6


End file.
